A Little Outside Help
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: I didn't like episode 8's ending so I changed it. With some help from an OC. Sum: Things didn't turn out the same. In fact they went way differently. Will Chikane admit her love when push comes to shove? And is Himeko returning her kiss? What are you doing to Oogami? Review for a sequel!


Yo peeps this is the One in Green here with an attempt at Fanfiction. WOOOO! I just came up with the idea after watching episode 8 of Kannazuki no Miko. And frankly I'm kinda ticked at the ending. Oogami bashing and yuri. You have been warned. Also, while my character is in this, he plays no significant role.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Chikane's Mansion**

Himeko stepped into the mansion and gazed around in the dark, seeing no one.

"Chikane-chan!" she called, "Are you here"

Suddenly the sound of a piano began to fill the massive mansion, reverberating through the corridors.

"So you're upstairs," she muttered to herself, beginning to run up the steps. She ran into Chikane's room to see her playing the piano. As if noticing her presence, the music stopped abruptly, Chikane peering up. The blue haired girl stalked over to the blonde, resting both hands on Himeko's cheeks. Himeko felt embarrassed, her cheeks burning a deep red.

"Chikane-chan what are you-?"

She was cut off by Chikane's question.

"Himeko, do you love me?"

(This is where it begins to diverge)

Himeko's eyes widened as her blush deepened even more.

"What!? Why do you ask me that? We're friends!"

Chikane looked down at the floor, tears stinging at her eyes. Her heart threatened to tear right out of her chest.

Himeko noticed as Chikane began to sob. Panicking she tried to comfort the sobbing bluenette ( i love that word).

"Chikane-chan what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?! Please, stop being sad"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the gift she had bought with Oogami-kun earlier.

Holding out the pendants, she said, "Look Chikane-chan I got these pendants for us. The moon one's for you and the sun is for me, so please stop crying"

Chikane's gazed lifted, sapphire eyes peering into amethyst. Her eyes puffed and red from crying.

"Himeko-chan, I... It's just that..."

"It's what?" inquired Himeko.

Subconsciously the two had steadily been leaning in closer to one another, to the point where there faces were inches away. Chikane was hyper aware of Himeko's breath on her lips, the hot puffs exciting her, making her heart beat rapidly. She hesitated. She couldn't do this. Not to Himeko. It wasn't right for two girls to love each other. Suddenly an invisible force (a.k.a. Tyson Graywall) pushed her forward, her lips slamming onto Himeko's. To her surprise, Himeko started to return the kiss.

The two girls lips danced to a tempo only they knew. A symphony of passion and love as their lips glided over the other's. Chikane's hands slid from the blonde's face and into her hair, her fingers tangling themselves in the strands, trying to pull the other girl closer. In return, Himeko's hands slithered their way down to the bluenettes hips, pulling them flush against one another. They continued kissing, their passion rising exponentially every second, until they pulled away so the could catch their breath.

"Himeko-chan," Chikane gasped out, their foreheads resting against each other's, "I-I Love you. You lit up, and light up my life, like my own bright sunshine. Your smile makes my heart ache with want for you and there's no one else I'd rather be with. I love you so much."

Himeko planted another kiss on Chikane's lip, though this one was more chaste.

"I love you too. You are more beautiful than an angel, yet so kind and caring and perfect. Your blue hair reminds me of the night sky and how I wish to spend those nights with you. I denied it, thinking I should only be with a guy, when your presence felt so right. All that's important now is that we've got each other. Ne Chikane-Koi?"

Chikane's cheeks flushed as she peered into those deep amethyst pools. Realizing she had the girl she most desired, she giggled gleefully. They were together now an no one would take that away.

"Hai, Himeko-Hime"

_Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse..._

Tyson dropped through a portal, landing the center of the dusty room, a body over his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Vizar peering at him, bionic eye glowing in the dark atmosphere.

"I take it, the plan worked?"

Tyson grinned at Vizar tossing him the body, who Vizar noticed was Oogami.

"Yeah, Vizar, I told you it would. The two are doing somethings not mentionable near small children currently. Also, would you mind toying around with his mind? Hopefully we can get that stupid crush of his deleted, while still remaining her loyal protector."

Vizar began to smile, a glint of insanity shining in his one good eye.

"Sure thing Tyson. This is gonna be fun."

The space around Vizar distorted as he disappeared with the body. Tyson watched him leave before opening a portal. He gazed into it, a small smile on his face. On the other side were the two girls sleeping peacefully in warm embrace. He closed the portal before walking over to a small bed against one of the walls. Laying on his back, he peered up at the ceiling, his thoughts on his recent work. _I could do this,_he thought, _Bring people happiness they so rightfully deserve. _He drifted off to sleep, reminiscing over his latest achievement.

_Back in the mansion..._

Himeko's eyes fluttered open, her gaze landing on Chikane. She was so happy that they got together, she was no longer confused. She had found her love and wasn't gonna let it go for anything. She placed one last kiss on Chikane's forehead before resigning to sleeps lure.

"Aishiteru Chikane-Koi"


End file.
